Our Last Hope
by wdmii2032
Summary: In the darkness that comes with Anakin descent to the dark side of the force, a couple of heroes rise up.


_Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars in any way or form, not the creatures or the information on the creatures, not the franchise, not characters which existed before this story, and not in the towns, planets, galaxy, or universe. I only own this story and all that is all that is original to it._

The elder Jedi master Aries Kodo sat calmly in his chair his old pink skin which had wrinkled especially on the corners of his eyes and near mouth he gladly sat relaxed for a second. When he felt a surge of darkness travel through the force nearby, he stood with the assistance of his saber-cane and walked to the door of he saw Anakin walking toward him looking deep in thought. "You seem stressed my friend perhaps you should meditate about the issues which plague you" said the pink humanoid. Anakin was startled by the master, who was never a prominent figure during Anakin's time as a knight due to his willingness to let the younglings to have all the fun, he answered cautiously "Maybe when I return, Master uh . . . Kodu." "Kodo" he corrected dryly "Anakin a warning from a master who remembers Yoda's Jedi Trails is not one to ignore lightly, but be careful I sense the dark side of the force building itself up now I have a feeling we shall soon find ourselves in a heap of trouble" who with a pat on Anakin's shoulder dismissed him. The young Jedi master disappeared in no time leaving Kodo thinking about where the Jedi might be headed. One of his personal robots entered "R6-D7, send me Anakin's project destination, I fear that our chosen one may in fact be a Sith apprentice" he said hurrying down the hall. For the first time in many years Kodo suspected he may enter a battle and against possibly the strongest fallen Jedi in recent history it gave him a slight moment of hesitation but he knew that was against all his teachings so he suppressed the fear. As he sat into his vessel he pulled up the projected coordinates it was as he suspected, the Chancellors tower, "may the force be with us" he whispered as if scared that someone may hear the fear in his voice "let's go… and fast" he barked.

He tapped in a coded message to Yoda while flying there it was an ancient one out of fear someone may intercept. When he was near the chancellor office he saw the window shatter and Mace standing over the chancellor he seemed to be the only one noticing the battle which was taking place before the public. Then Anakin came the force of darkness seemed to be almost unbearable inside him. Kodo could guess what was about to happen without much use of the force why couldn't Windu? When Windu went to strike Anakin sliced of his hand which flew a few feet in front of Kodo he pulled it in using the force soon Mace body came tumbling down and Kodo pulled it in with the force. "AAAAaaaagh" yelled the powerful Jedi master "I have failed" he bellowed passing out. "Take us to the Jedi temple R6-D7. Master Windu I am going to do what I can to heal you till we arrive" he placed a hand on Windu's chest and began healing the body of the Korun warrior, orange and purple light floated throughout the cargo area. They stop suddenly Kodo looked out the window and saw a flyer being escorted with clone officer protection. "R6-D7, what is Anakin's ships current location?" "About two clicks a head" said the air craft computer "project destination. . . JediTemple". "Damn it" he said traffic began to resume but at a slow pace Kodo tried to hop to the front but couldn't. Maybe … he thought but was too dangerous if threw the craft too far it could cause a wreck. But he finally saw no other choice so he focused in and forced pushed the car out of his way taking careful detail not to cause it to slam into another craft. The driver though apparently disheveled by the suddenly loss of control crashed into a building due to overreacting though Kodo had no time to waste and sped off toward the temple. When on a straight course he returned to healing Mace.

By the time they neared the roof it had already erupted into battle Kodo steered the craft to a darker more hidden spot. "R6-D7, stay close by but avoid getting Windu killed I will beep you when I am ready" he said jumping out the craft and landing slightly clumsily on his feet he placed his cane down to balance himself out. He then changed himself invisible one of the wonders of being Chamelitric, he only had to control the electricity that constantly moved through him. Get to the younglings he thought to himself and he rushed through the surface to get to the younglings chambers. Once inside a bit of his heart broke the scene of several Jedi fighting for their lives many falling to the ground to die. Kodo was faced with two options he could either fight here and possibly be shot down or save his energy for the younglings. Logic dictated that he should save his energy, but the 920 year old Chameltric saw all of these Jedi as younglings to him. Dispelling his camouflage he removed his lightsaber and engaged in battle.

Antea Zoda stood next to the ancient Jedi her four arms each wielding a lightsaber with expert control. "Master Kodo, we have been betrayed by Anakin" she said while deflecting the fire back at the storm troopers. "I know him and Chancellor… I mean Darth Sideous tried to kill Mace Windu" he replied just before throwing a massive chunk of the ceiling onto a set of clones. Kodo lifted three troopers with the force "Why are they doing this?" he thought aloud. "They are no different than droids must obey their orders" Antea said tossing one of blades slicing the three troopers in half and pulled the blade in with the force. All of a sudden many of the older Jedi began to feel a pain. "The Younglings" Kodo bellowed moving with renewed energy toward the High Council Chambers, Antea guarded his back as he ran following closely behind him. He entered the chambers to the sight of Anakin slicing open a child no older than ten. "You damn coward!" he said force pushing him back "I am no longer a pawn of the Jedi old man" his voice was cold, hateful, and dark. He jumped into the air slamming his lightsaber into Kodo's, who was unprepared for the amount of power he was forced back but Antea released an onslaught of attacks on the young Sith. Though she proved to be no match for the Sith lord who forced her back. Kodo pressed a button on his wrist watch signaling his craft he then unleashed a bolt of lightning from his stored electricity. Vader caught off guard was pushed back by it but it lacked the power of force lightning so he was only stunned which was enough for the old Jedi to engage him in battle the blinded Jedi still was a lot for the old Jedi but he held on. "Go" he bellowed to the four remaining youngling to run on to the side with Antea "grab them and run as fast as you can my craft should be at entrance". Antea did as she was told. "Silly fool" Anakin said pushing Kodo back "I will destroy you now." "Haha, son I been fighting for over 900 years I am counting the seconds till someone destroys me" he said turning invisible. "Is this a child's game" Anakin asked lightsaber in a defensive position. "I thought that's what you liked" Kodo lifted him with the force and slammed him down to the ground Anakin wobbled to his feet "Silly old man I can sense your force … I can sense your fear" he said slicing his saber up cutting the elderly Jedi in the gut.

"I have succeeded" he said spitting up his blood.

"I will have them soon enough."

"You will only have misery. That is the way of the …the dark side."

Antea Zoda entered the craft and was surprised to see the injured Mace Windu asleep she tapped into the coordinates to a safe-house, an apartment her childhood friend rented for her. She went to Mace and began to force heal him when the side of the craft was shot at. Antea peeked over the side she saw the coming trooper craft. She looked at the petrified younglings "You are our last hope stick together and be safe. If you can force heal please help out master Windu" she removed her key and her money from a pocket in her tattered cloak putting them in the glove compartment. She unleashed her lightsabers and dived down onto the ship slicing into the window and into the pilot. She kicked down the door between the pilot and the hanger there was Lord Vader. He forced choked her lifting her high above the floor. She then exploded with the ship and the clones but Darth Vader using his amazing force ability jumped onto a nearby craft.


End file.
